epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
WOOH! FINALLY! I AM DONE! ... *cough* Hello everybody! Welcome to the forty-fifth intsallment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! I know it's been more than a week, but it was hard writing this battle because I didn't really know much about either characters. ;-; Anyways, today, I have brought two best problem solvers to duke out in one big rap battle- We've got Famous Defense Attorney, Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney series! Going against Professor Hershel Layton from Professor Layton series! '' Their crossover game was announced in E3, so isn't this a perfect timing to dish out their battle, eh? ;D This is my tribute to Patts- who loves both Wright and Layton! I like to also thank Meat, Noah and DWAS for helping me! And can't forget to thanks Wonder for this wonderful suggestion! Now, shall we begin the trial? Huh? Get it? *badpokerface* As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Layton_1.png|Professor Layton Wright_1.png|Phoenix Wright '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!' PROFESSOR LAYTON! VERSUS! PHOENIX WRIGHT! BEGIN! Professor Layton: (starts at 0:21) Well, well, so We Meet Again in another crossover, Mr. Wright! Does this Birdman think he can bite? I doubt you can put up a fight! Layton's laying tons of disses like all the puzzles I've solved, while this Sonic the Hedgehog in a suit spit rhymes like he devolved! So keep your voice down, Wright, and for once listen to the truth, ask your assistant, you're just a Dick being squashed by my Gumshoe! So the defendant can grab his forged rhymes, go back and take a seat because you see, a true gentleman leaves no battle, defeated! Phoenix Wright: (starts at 0:43) HOLD IT! Your testimony is faulty, Professor, it doesn't add up! When I'm playing this pedophilic limey like you're a piano at a club! This battle is one mystery you can't solve, can't you see the clues? I'd rather Kill a Mockingbird than waste my rhymes against you! I'll bury this archaeologist, so you better start digging for your fame! I'm on Marvel vs Capcom, while you'd have been nothing without our game! It's a shocking Turnabout for this discount Sherlock in a Lincoln hat! When I bring'' Justice For All'' by putting you behind bars, so TAKE THAT! Professor Layton: (starts at 1:04) That reminds me of a puzzle; about a lawyer who was defeated every time who's last name is called Wright but sure isn't fly when he rhymes Phoenix Wright: (starts at 1:09) OBJECTION! There's clear contradiction in the statement you made! You call yourself Layton, but it's clear that you've never been'' laid!'' Professor Layton: (starts at 1:14) Oh, you are hardly Edgeworth my time, dear, I've seen your files, and now I'll make you cry in shame worse than your Fourth Grade trial! Phoenix Wright: (starts at 1:20) Once I Rest your case like your girlfriend, I'll be your Last Specter! Even with your'' Azran Legacy,'' Professor, you STILL couldn't protect her! Professor Layton: (starts at 1:25) The Ace Attorney isn't playing with a full deck, I'm the Wild Card, who brings your Unwound Future, leaving you once again disbarred Looks like the Cheerful Mystery has been solved in this meeting, this battle's over! I always love the thrill of a good beating! Phoenix Wright: (starts at 1:36) OVERRULED! 'This battle is far from over! The court is now in session! Your honor, it is clear that the Witness is avoiding the question! The fact that I brought ''Law and Order back by defeating you swiftly; the Court declares your rhymes a Criminal Offense, and finds you, '''GUILTY! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS!! Poll WHO WON? Professor Layton Phoenix Wright E3 Advertisement? Now that you've read the battle, why not take a moment to watch this awesome Layton vs. Wright E3 trailer? ;) Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts